


With A Little Help From My Friends

by dubsdubu



Series: I get by with a little help from my friends [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Summer nights, fun, friends, and camping. A dayeon x twice oneshot in which the other girls plot to help Dahyun and Nayeon get together.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: I get by with a little help from my friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	With A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter this past June.
> 
> This is probably pure dayeon fluff, but I gotta have angst somewhere, right (oopsies)-- sorry saida.
> 
> -kit.

Everyone was supposed to meet at Nayeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu's shared apartment before leaving for their camping trip. The sun had yet to rise and the girls were still half asleep; but if they wanted to make the most of their trip, they all knew that they needed to leave early. 

This was their yearly tradition. And every year, they looked forward to getting away from the city (away from their jobs) to enjoy a weekend with each other and mother nature. 

Five years of friendship and still counting.

To be fair, they all started out as friends but as the years passed, some friendships blossomed into something more. Mina and Jeongyeon were the first to get together. It was awkward at first, but everyone got used to it eventually. No one was surprised when Jihyo and Tzuyu announced that they were a couple later in that same year. And it wasn't long until Momo and Chaeyoung both found partners outside of their friend group. 

The only ones who remained single the whole time were Nayeon, Dahyun, and Sana. 

But regardless of relationship status, their friendships never waned. Their bonds only got stronger and stronger.

Jeongyeon and Mina were the first to arrive at the apartment. As soon as Nayeon opened the door for them, the punctual couple immediately made themselves at home and plopped down on the couch together.

"You two are way too early," Nayeon huffed angrily, heading towards her room to finish whatever it was she was doing.

"Hello to you too," mumbled Mina, "And we aren't early. We all agreed to leave by 5 AM. That's in 30 minutes!"

"Don't mind her, babe. She's just jealous!" Jeongyeon shouted so Nayeon could hear. 

She then nuzzled into Mina's neck and closed her eyes. As one of the two designated drivers, Jeongyeon needed to stay awake for the five-hour drive up to the lake. She wanted to get more sleep, so she was definitely going to savor every ounce of shut-eye she could get before they set off.

"Where are Jihyo and Tzuyu?" Mina asked.

Nayeon popped her head out of her room to reply, "Probably still in the shower." She glared at Jeongyeon who had stuck her tongue out at her. Nayeon quickly closed her door shut.

Jeongyeon and Mina were all alone in the living room, but not for long.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Nayeon, with a sudden burst of energy, came running out of her room, almost tripping over herself to get to the door. Jeongyeon and Mina rolled their eyes. They knew the reason behind Nayeon's sudden change in demeanor. 

Someone had to be at the door. 

And just as the pair had expected, Dahyun walked in sluggishly carrying hers and Sana's bags. The older girl had told her to bring their bags up because she needed to go park her car at the garage. Sana drove the previous year so she didn't need to do it this year.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Nayeon said brightly, ruffling Dahyun's hair as she walked by.

Dahyun nodded her head and mumbled a sound that probably meant hello. She dropped the bags by the coffee table and then beelined for the other unoccupied couch where there was still plenty of room for her to lie down. She dove face-first into the cushions.

Nayeon followed her like a pup. "Do you want some breakfast?" she asked, pouting her lips a little bit.

Dahyun turned her head and smiled like an innocent child. "Yes, please."

"Come with me to the kitchen, I'll make you food." Nayeon held out her hand for Dahyun to take.

"Mmm kay…"

Throughout the whole exchange, Jeongyeon and Mina watched as Nayeon pampered the younger girl, wondering what they'd ever done to not get the same treatment. 

Jeongyeon groaned and sunk back into the couch.

"Where was that energy for us?" Mina whispered to her girlfriend who was already leaning her head onto her shoulder.

With her eyes still closed, Jeongyeon laughed. "Please...I think we both knew this was coming."

It was true. They did both suspect that Nayeon and Dahyun had some unspoken feelings for one another. They just never said it out loud. 

A while later, Sana came through the front door and announced her presence but no one greeted her. She saw Jeongyeon and Mina on the couch and giggled. They looked dead tired and had fallen asleep.

"We do this every year. You would think we'd get the hang of it by now, but it's still always a struggle." Sana sat where Dahyun previously was. 

"Nothing changes," Mina added groggily. She opened her eyes to greet Sana with a smile.

"Well...maybe it should," Jeongyeon chimed in, pointing at the two people laughing in the kitchen.

"Huh?" Sana raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Before Jeongyeon could respond, Jihyo and Tzuyu popped into the living room. "Good morning, ladies! We thought we heard voices out here. Are we ready to leave?" Jihyo asked cheerfully.

"Momo and Chaeng aren't even here yet. Let me sleep," Jeongyeon replied, waving the other girl off.

Mina furrowed her brows. "How do you have energy this early, Jihyo?"

"We just took a shower. It was great." 

Tzuyu blushed when she heard Jihyo say that.

"Didn't need that in my head," Mina groaned. "I should have just shut up."

"Well, you did ask!" Jihyo teased, "So, what's going on out here? What's new?" 

"Apparently that." Sana gestured towards the kitchen where Nayeon and Dahyun seemed to be stuck in their own world.

"That? That's not new!" Jihyo scoffed. 

Sana scratched her head. "Am I the only one who missed the memo?"

Jeongyeon sat up and stared at Sana in disbelief. "Isn't Dahyun your best friend? Y'all live together! How do you not know this?"

"I-- I don't know. I just never thought about them like that," the other replied defensively.

"Well I'm sick of it!" cried Jeongyeon, "Those two should just be together if they're going to keep acting like this. And you know what? We should make it happen!"

"Just what do you plan to do?" Sana asked. 

"We should help them get together. Y'know-- give them a little nudge."

"Nayeon will murder you," Jihyo said without hesitation.

Jeongyeon nodded in agreement. "You've got a point there, boss. Let's help Dahyun then." 

"I don't know about this…I mean, I agree that they are practically a couple, but forcing them together doesn't feel right," Tzuyu argued, placing a hand on Jihyo's shoulder.

"I'm with Tzuyu on this."

"Because she's your girlfriend?" Jeongyeon raised a brow.

"No, because we shouldn't mess with people's feelings."

"Why don't we vote?" Mina suggested.

Jihyo and Tzuyu immediately voted "no". Mina and Jeongyeon voted "yes". The four of them looked at Sana. But she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Sana." Jeongyeon waved a hand in front of her face. "You're the closest to Dahyun, what do you think?"

She was reluctant to agree. "Oh...uhh-- I don't know. Maybe we should ask her if she feels anything for Nayeon."

"It's settled then! Sana-- you go find out if what we all believe to be true is actually true. And if it is, bring Dahyun to me and we can work some fairy godmother magic and bring those fools together."

Everyone looked over to the direction of the kitchen as the fools came out together with some slices of buttered toast on a plate.

"Eat up, losers! You're all lucky Dahyunnie over here convinced me to make you all some toast too," Nayeon announced.

"Thanks, Dahyun!" Tzuyu grabbed the first piece then passed one to Jihyo.

"Yeah, thanks, Dubu!"

"Hey, I was the one who made the toast!" Nayeon protested.

"Yeah, but you did it because you were asked to, and not out of the kindness of your heart," Jeongyeon quipped, standing up eyeing a particularly buttery piece.

Nayeon snatched the plate away from Jeongyeon before the girl could grab the toast. "Well, I suppose this should just go to those who are actually grateful for it!"

Jeongyeon feigned offense. "Okay, fine! Thanks, Nayeon. Now give me some." 

The whole room erupted in laughter. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were always like this-- pretending to bicker-- play fighting like they weren't adults who had nine-to-fives. But it was all in good fun. They were best friends. That was just how they showed affection.

Everyone eventually got some bread, not quite filling their empty stomachs, but it was better than nothing. Momo and Chaeyoung arrived at 5 AM on the dot. Apparently the two stopped to grab some breakfast before making their way to meet the rest. They were stuffed. The rest were jealous.

The girls loaded their bags into their respective cars. Mina, Jihyo, and Tzuyu were driving with Jeongyeon. And Nayeon was supposed to be with them, but Jeong refused to let her join them for obvious reasons.

The oldest girl happily complied because it meant that she would get to spend time with Dahyun.

Only, things didn't quite go according to plan. Stuffed in the back of Momo's car, Sana, Dahyun (in the middle), and Nayeon, sat together. Nayeon wanted to take the opportunity to rest her head on Dahyun's shoulders but the younger girl fell asleep before her and instead leaned her head onto the person on her right-- Sana.

Nayeon tried to play it cool, but she was definitely jealous of the contact. She kept her eyes on Dahyun for most of the trip until she, too, succumbed to sleep.

Sana stayed awake through it all.

\--

When they got to the camp a little later than expected, Jihyo told everyone to pitch their tents first before they could go have fun. There were some complaints, but in the end, everyone listened anyway. Jihyo was right. And they could totally use the tents for shade from the sun. 

Jeongyeon asked Sana to help Dahyun with her tent and told Sana that she would take care of Sana's tent. This was all part of her plan. She wanted Sana to talk to Dahyun about Nayeon.

Sana accepted the offer mainly because she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to do less work. 

She and Dahyun quickly finished pitching the younger's tent which gave her time to pull Dahyun away from the group. She led Dahyun underneath one of many giant redwood trees that overlooked the lake, quite a bit away from where the others were setting up camp. 

When Sana was certain they were alone, she finally found the courage to speak. "Hey, we're best friends, right?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course we are. We've been living together for how many years now, Sana!"

"So why didn't you tell me you were in love with Nayeon?"

There was silence for a bit. Sana let the question settle and Dahyun avoided her gaze. "Where is this coming from?"

"Is it true? The others all seem to know. How come I never did?"

"I never told anyone, if that's what you think," Dahyun said defensively.

"So it is true then? You are in love with her?" 

Dahyun hesitated. "I guess…well, yes. I am. In love with her." Dahyun turned slightly toward Sana, still keeping her head low, tucking her hands in the front pockets of her shorts. 

She smiled inwardly. Enough for Sana to see. 

"I should have noticed how much happier you are when she's around."

"I am. Happier, I mean. When I'm with her."

"That's good. I'm happy for you, buddy." Sana flashed Dahyun a bright smile. "You should really tell her, you know?" 

"No, no way! She doesn't feel the same about me." 

"What? You obviously haven't seen how she looks at you. She loves you too. I'm sure of it."

"You're saying that because you're my best friend." 

"I'm not! I swear it." Sana drew a little cross over her heart. "I know 'the look' when I see it. Plus, I'd be surprised if she didn't like you. You're an amazing person, you big dork!"

"How did you just compliment me and call me a dork at the same time?"

"Forget it, come here." Sana pulled Dahyun back to the direction of the camp. She'd already confirmed what she needed to know.

It was time for Jeongyeon to execute her plan further. 

"Did you get all of that?" Jeongyeon asked, a little too eagerly. 

Dahyun could tell she was very excited. The younger girl tried to process everything her friend had said. 

"Let me get this right. Your plan is to keep Nayeon and me apart the whole day, then distract her so I can go 'hike' somewhere and pretend to get hurt?"

"Yes! Exactly." Jeongyeon nodded and urged Dahyun to continue.

"But I'm not actually going to get hurt and we are just saying that so that she'll come rescue me?" 

"Yeah, so we'll know if she loves you for real! Nayeon hates hiking, but if she's willing to do it for you, that's love for sure, bro!" Jeongyeon grinned from ear to ear. She was obviously very pleased with herself.

"This isn't some soap opera, Jeong; it's my life! Don't you think it's a little cheesy?"

"Aww come on, Dubu! Have some fun. Make it grand. She's gonna love it."

Dahyun paced back and forth. "I don't know about this…"

"Sana, help me out here!" Jeongyeon called out. 

"This was your grand plan?" Sana sighed, "Really?"

"What? It's harmless! Come on. Don't you think it's cute?" Jeongyeon pouted. "Nayeon will eat it right up. Plus, it's going to be entertaining seeing the look on her face. You know, we've got to spice our trips up somehow."

"Jeong, isn't this too much--"

"Okay! I'll do it!" Dahyun squeaked out of nowhere. 

Jeong threw a fist in the air. "Yes, Dubu! Let's get it! We have to tell the others."

The day quickly passed by and everyone (but Nayeon, of course) was kept in the loop about the plan. The girls played their role to keep the two apart, always pulling them away from each other with banal tasks, never letting them have a moment alone.

"Why are you torturing me?" Nayeon whined at Jihyo as she carried the portable grill out of Jeongyeon's car. 

"What do you mean? We all have to play our part in setting up camp."

"Okay, but why am I doing the cooking? You hate everything I make."

"That's not true. I ate the toast you made this morning. It was delicious." 

Nayeon narrowed her eyes. "You know what, fine! If you all want to suffer from food poisoning, I will cook lunch."

"Please remember to hold the knife properly," Tzuyu said, coming from behind the tree, scaring both her girlfriend and Nayeon.

Momo and Mina were tasked to keep an eye on Dahyun to make sure she didn't break. She wasn't allowed to say a word to Nayeon. They decided to take her to the lake to go fishing on the dock. 

They all set up their poles with bait and waited for the fish to bite.

"So, our little Dahyunnie is growing up!" Momo teased, earning a little giggle from Mina.

"Ugh, I hate you all! Why am I the only one being teased? This never happened when Jeongyeon and Mina got together!" 

"That's 'cause we were good at hiding it." Mina smiled proudly and stuck out her tongue.

"You and Nayeon are practically a couple," Momo noted, "And everyone seemed to know except for you two-- and maybe Sana." 

"Did you never consider asking her out?" Mina wondered.

"I mean, I thought about it before. But I guess I got scared."

"Aww don't be. You are a good catch!" Mina reassured.

"Just like that fish! Oh my god! Dahyun, quick! Pull! You caught something--" Momo reached over, a little too fast and a little too close for Dahyun's liking.

"What in the--" 

SPLASH.

Dahyun found herself in the water after leaning a little too far away from Momo, forgetting that she was sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Dahyun!" Mina and Momo shouted in unison.

Dahyun's head bobbed up and down the water, grumbling some words to herself as she swam to shore.

The two that were still on land couldn't help but laugh at the scene and they soon forgot what they had been tasked to do and just let Dahyun walk away.

A soaked Dahyun stomped her feet back to the campsite.

"Hey, stranger, I haven't talked-- whoa-- what happened to you!" Nayeon choked a laugh, dropping the food she was preparing to cook on the chopping board.

"Momo," Dahyun said, squeezing out excess water from her shirt. Dahyun sighed, "Yeah, I'm gonna go change."

"Did you at least catch a fish?" the would-be cook struggled to keep her laughter in.

"Nope." 

Nayeon couldn't help it anymore. She laughed so loud that the other girls came running to see what was going on.

Jihyo's eyes widened and an audible gasp was heard. "Kim Dahyun, what happened?"

"Just went for a swim. For fun." 

"Oh, I can see that. Come on, let's get you changed."

When she passed behind Nayeon, the older girl grabbed her wrist and whispered, "I don't know what's going on today, but you better sneak away with me when you're done changing."

Dahyun nodded obediently.

Nayeon had her own plan. She called Tzuyu over and asked her to take over the cooking.

"I know you all are up to something, but I don't know what. But I have a feeling you are the most innocent," said the oldest narrowing her eyes. 

Tzuyu shrugged. "You're not wrong."

"I'm going to hang out with Dahyun for a bit." Nayeon paused waiting for Tzuyu to stop her. "You're not going to stop me?"

"No, why would I? Go hang out with her if you want," Tzuyu laughed, pushing Nayeon away.

"I will! Thanks, Tzuyu!"

"Say hi to the love of your life for me."

"Okay, I will." Nayeon quickly realized what she had just admitted. "Wait-- I-- she's not."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can see it."

"Just don't tell anyone-- especially not Dahyun."

Tzuyu debated if she should tell Nayeon that everyone already knew, but before she could respond, Nayeon had disappeared already. She was very eager.

Nayeon snuck past Jihyo and Jeongyeon, getting close to Dahyun's tent. She undid part of the zip that closed the entrance.

Without peeking inside she whispered, "Hey! I'm ready when you are." 

It gave Dahyun a good fright, but she quickly pulled up her pants and picked up a new shirt. "I'm almost done."

Nayeon was definitely curious, but she respected Dahyun enough not to peek inside. She wasn't a creep but she noticed Jihyo and Jeongyeon were about to walk towards her direction. She did what she had to do. 

"I'm coming in," Nayeon announced without giving time for Dahyun to respond. She immediately opened Dahyun's tent enough for her to slip inside with her back still turned and closed the zip again.

"Nayeon what are you--"

"Shh...they're outside!"

Dahyun chuckled when she saw that Nayeon still had her eyes closed.

"Dahyun," Jeongyeon called out, "Are you done?"

"No, not quite." Dahyun lied.

"Okay, we'll go help prepare lunch, so we'll see you outside!" Jihyo added. 

The two in the tent waited to hear footsteps walking away.

Dahyun released the breath she was holding. "They're going to know you're not cooking."

"Ah let them! What's the worst they can do?" Nayeon waved her hand. "They've already kept you away from me today."

Dahyun blushed. "Oh--uhh yeah they have been acting strange."

Nayeon's cheeks also flushed when she realized what she'd said. "You think we'd be used to it by now." She tried to play it off.

"Our friends are funny," Dahyun said.

"They're so weird," Nayeon added. She played with the hem of her shirt suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. 

Dahyun must have noticed because she scooted closer and sat by her. "So, what did you want to do?"

"I didn't actually have a plan. I just wanted to spend time with you," Nayeon replied honestly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We can just sit here, away from everyone else, if you want."

Nayeon relaxed her tense shoulders and leaned her head on Dahyun's. "Sounds good to me."

That action sent Dahyun's heart racing. She could only hope that Nayeon couldn't hear it.

The two talked about life for a while longer and didn't realize how they'd ended up with their fingers intertwined, huddled even closer together. 

Nayeon was the first to be made aware of their proximity, but she didn't say anything because she enjoyed it. Dahyun also noticed eventually, but again chose not to say anything. This was comfortable. Like they were supposed to be like this.

It was just the two of them in their own bubble. 

But that bubble quickly burst.

Sana unzipped Dahyun's tent and poked her head in to check on Dahyun. "Dahyunnie, why haven't you-- oh-- uh-- sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

Nayeon and Dahyun jolted apart. 

"Sana!" Dahyun called out, but it was too late.

"You should probably tell her that nothing was going on."

"Nothing. Right, I'll go do that." Dahyun stood up and left. 

Nayeon slapped herself when she realized what she'd said.

Dahyun caught up to Sana and explained that nothing was going on in the tent. Sana said she understood, but Dahyun couldn't help but feel something was wrong. But maybe it was just her reading into things too much. 

Truth be told, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by what Nayeon had said in her ten. But it was true. They weren't together or anything, so nothing was going on. Nayeon wasn’t wrong. Still, Dahyun hated the uncomfortable feeling and was very thankful when Jihyo and Jeongyeon were there to pull her away to some other tasks. Good distractions. 

Eventually, it was time for lunch and Dahyun chose to sit away from Nayeon on her own accord. All the nerves were getting to her and maybe she was overthinking things.

After years of harboring feelings for Nayeon, she couldn't believe she was really going to tell the girl how she felt. 

There was no turning back. She was determined to do this.

\--

It was time to enact the most elaborate part of Jeongyeon's plan. Momo, Jihyo, and Tzuyu would bring Nayeon to the nearby town to go shopping for things they'd "forgotten" to bring. Meanwhile, Sana and Chaeyoung were supposed to bring Dahyun for a hike where she would get "injured".

This left Jeongyeon alone with Mina at the campsite. And though she would deny it, everyone knew this was probably part of her plan too.

After what had happened in the tent and at lunch, it didn't take much convincing for Nayeon to leave with the other girls. She didn't know how to approach Dahyun without having to reveal too much. So instead, she decided to go shopping because that was easier than confessing her feelings.

Jeongyeon and Mina followed the girls to Momo's car.

"Do you have a list of everything we need?" Jeongyeon asked.

"Yes, I have a list. But the rest of our stuff better be there when we get back, Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon scolded. She had a feeling those two were up to something. "I swear, you better keep an eye on our stuff and your hands to yourselves!" 

"Is that what you really think of us?" Mina scorned, "We're not going to do it out here, if that's what you're implying."

"You're probably innocent, but she is definitely not!" Nayeon pointed a finger at Jeongyeon who had already hidden behind her girlfriend.

"We haven't even done anything yet!" Jeongyeon frowned as she squatted and clung onto Mina's leg instead.

"Why are y'all like this?" Tzuyu laughed, pulling Nayeon away from Jeongyeon before she could attack. "Can we just go already? Momo has been waiting in the car."

Nayeon turned her head to get the final word in, "No funny business, Jeong!" 

Jeongyeon stuck out her tongue and Nayeon raised her chin in response.

Mina pulled her leg away from her girlfriend. 

"Babe, where are you going?" 

"No funny business, Jeong!" Mina winked and headed back to the camp where Dahyun, Sana, and Chaeyoung were preparing to go for their hike. 

The three girls were almost finished with packing some hiking supplies into small backpacks when Jeongyeon and Mina approached.

Jeong looped her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders. "So have you all decided which trail you're going to take?"

"Yeah, we're going to--"

"Eagle Point! Woohoo!" Dahyun cheered, happy that she was going to hike a trail that was named after her animal counterpart. The girl was a mix of nerves and excitement, unable to keep still.

Mina tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes at Chaeyoung. She knew neither Dahyun nor Sana could have picked that trail. "Isn't that actually a dangerous trail to go on for beginners?"

"Pfft! It's not dangerous," Chaeyoung argued, waving a hand at Mina. "I've done it before! It just takes two hours to get to the top."

"Yeah, but you and Somi hike once a month. These two wouldn't be able to keep up with you," Jeongyeon rebutted.

"They'll be fine. I'll watch them carefully," the other insisted.

"I heard it's quite rocky and narrow," said Mina.

"Rocky and narrow? Chaeng you never said anything about this trail being dangerous!" Sana stammered, eyes widening with fear. Sana hardly ever went hiking. The only reason she'd agreed to go was because of Dahyun. She didn't know if she could trust her legs.

Chaeyoung soothed her back. "The views are worth it, trust me! It'll be an awesome place for Dahyun to profess her love for Nayeon."

"I'm trusting you with my life, Son Chaeyoung!"

"Me too," Dahyun chimed in without even looking up. She was rather uninterested in the conversation, and instead was very busy with the items in her bag.

"Chaeng, please...be careful. I don't actually want Dubu to get hurt," Jeongyeon cautioned.

"Have faith in me, bro! I got this!"

"Okay, but does she?" Mina folded her arms and gestured towards Dahyun with her eyes.

Dahyun, who had just been caught clipping her carabiners to her ears, bit her lip and stood still, looking very much like a dog with its tail between its legs. 

"Dahyun, listen to Chaeng, okay?" Mina sighed. She had already been worried, but even more so now. "She's done this trail before."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Mina maintained eye contact. "Keep your head clear, okay? 

focus only on the path ahead."

"Will do."

"Drink plenty of water, stay hydrated, and take breaks when you need it."

Dahyun nodded her head. "Okey-dokey!"

"Send us your location and give us a call when you reach the top."

"Fo sho!" Dahyun gave Mina a thumbs up. 

"Kim Dahyun, I'm being serious here!"

"Aww don't worry, Mina." Dahyun placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "I'll be fine. I have Chaeng and Sana around."

"Sana, please watch over her."

"I'll try." Sana shrugged. 

Mina then replied with a Star Wars reference, "Do or do not. There is no try."

Sana laughed. "Okay, nerd! I will watch over her. Stop worrying!" 

"Dahyun, you have to watch out for Sana too!"

"I promise no harm will come to my dear darling Sana!"

Jeongyeon started pushing the three to leave. "Okay, you three better get going. I don't want to be out there in the dark. If the rest get back early, I'll call you!"

"Bye, you two. Don't have too much fun alone!" Chaeyoung nudged Jeongyeon playfully, making the older blush.

Chaeyoung led the way to the base of the peak where the trail started. They'd only really been walking on flat land (and not even for very long) but Dahyun could already feel herself getting tired. The closer they got, the more arduous and intimidating the task at hand seemed.

"Chaeyoung, this trail took you only two hours to get to the top?" Sana asked, amazed by the stamina Chaeng must have had to accomplish that feat.

The other girl bobbed her head. "Yeah, Somi and I were here a few months ago in the spring. We actually climbed to the top in a little less than two hours."

"Fit couple…" Sana whispered. 

Dahyun couldn't believe her eyes. From the looks of things, this climb was not as easy as her friend had made it seem.

"Having second thoughts, Dahyunnie?" Sana asked. 

"Huh? Oh...no-- I uhh-- I just--"

Sana laughed. "I'm kidding. I know you're ready and you've been waiting."

"Right. I'm ready!" Dahyun yelled, earning a puzzled reaction from Chaeyoung. 

"Okay, Spongebob, get climbing!" Chaeyoung pushed Dahyun in front of her, but the older girl purposely started making herself heavier. "Ugh, come on, Dahyun! Move!"

"Make me!"

Dahyun leaned back, completely expecting Chaeyoung to support her. Chaeng, however, had other plans. She stepped backward exactly when Dahyun made her move and instead of landing in Chaeyoung's arms, Dahyun landed on the ground. 

Sana and Chaeyoung both doubled over in laughter. But when Dahyun didn't say anything, they immediately rushed towards her. 

"Dahyun, are you okay?" Sana asked, pulling Dahyun up from behind. 

"No," She started dusting off her pants.

"What's wrong?" Chaeyoung asked, "Are you hurt?"

"My pride is a little bruised, yes!" Dahyun said monotonously, but immediately started laughing at herself soon after. 

Sana slapped Dahyun's arm and playfully pushed her forward. "For a second I was really worried about you!" 

"Hey, you're a terrible best friend for laughing at my misfortune!" Dahyun teased back.

"Okay, break it up!" Chaeyoung cut in, "As much as I'd love to stay down here with you two, we have a whole hike ahead of us."

Sana giggled. "See, Dahyun, Chaengie is right. Get your butt moving!"

"You can go first, Sana. I'll go last so I can spot you two if anything happens." 

"Spot us? What do you mean? Chaeyoung, how dangerous is this trail?" Dahyun asked.

"I told you before, it is not dangerous! I saw kids on the trail last time. You two are just...different."

Sana furrowed her brows, mildly offended at the insinuation. "We're not 'different'! We're perfectly capable of hiking up this trail."

"Okay, good! Now show me!" Chaeyoung pushed Sana in front and a grumbling Dahyun followed after.

\--

After driving for an hour back to the nearest town, Nayeon, Momo, Jihyo, and Tzuyu finally arrived at the parking lot of a fairly big local supermarket.

Without the shade of giant redwoods, the summer sun beat down on the girls' head the moment they stepped out of the car. Nayeon could not stand it and immediately ran across the parking lot, through the glass doors, and savored the cold air that quickly hit her when she entered the store. 

"Ah--I can stay here forever!" she yelled out loud, earning a few concerned glances from supermarket patrons. 

Nayeon ducked her head and avoided eye contact with the strangers who looked at her funny. She then semi-nonchalantly walked towards the shopping carts and pulled one out. Her friends came in a quick moment later.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Jihyo asked, "What did you do?"

"I'm innocent!" Nayeon raised both her hands defensively.

"Yeah, I doubt that's true," Momo chuckled, taking over the cart handles and walking away. 

Nayeon's hands squeezed into fists as she marched angrily beside Momo. "It's like y'all don't trust me not to make a fool of myself!"

"It's okay, Nayeon. We love you regardless," Tzuyu reassured, walking up behind the girl, giving her a pat on the back.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who forgot to pack things for this trip! I just accompanied you all because I'm nice," Nayeon continued to defend her honor, refusing to back down.

"Why are you here, Nayeon? I thought you wanted to do other things with other people," Jihyo teased, but she was actually quite curious to find out why Nayeon did join them so willingly. 

The question took Nayeon by surprise. "Oh…uh--well, other people are busy. And you all asked me to come, so I did."

"We typically have to force you to come, why did you volunteer now?" Momo probed.

"Don't flatter yourselves. It's really nothing. I just wanted to be nice," Nayeon rebutted. 

Momo stopped walking and squinted her eyes at Nayeon. "I'm not buying it." 

Jihyo did the same from the other side. Tzuyu, it seemed, was the only friend who gave Nayeon her space, shaking her head at the scene in front of her. She was curious, but she wasn't going to force Nayeon to say anything.

After a few seconds of close proximity, Nayeon finally gave in. "Fine, if you all really want to know, I have something to say!"

"Go on…" Jihyo urged. 

Nayeon took a deep breath in and tried to force some words out, "I-- I love…"

Momo's eyes grew wider in anticipation. "Yes…"

"I like someone," Nayeon whispered, lowering her head.

"Someone?" Jihyo raised her brow even though she already knew. 

Momo pursed her lips. She called Nayeon's bluff, "Just like?"

Nayeon groaned. "Okay, fine. I think I'm in love with someone."

"And there it is…" Jihyo grinned from cheek to cheek, very much satisfied with herself. 

"Aren't you all even going to ask who?"

"We already know," Momo replied coolly.

"What? How?" Nayeon turned to face Tzuyu. "Did you tell them?"

She raised both hands in response. "I didn't say anything."

"She didn't need to," Jihyo chuckled. "You're obviously whipped for Dahyun. Everyone knew." 

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." Momo nodded. 

"Even Dahyun?"

Momo was going to say yes, but she held her tongue. "Uh-- Oh-- no, I guess not her."

Nayeon took a shallow breath in. "Okay, good. As long as she doesn't know, I'm fine."

"So why did you volunteer to come?" Momo asked again.

"Did something happen between you and Dahyun?" Jihyo added. 

Nayeon scratched the back of her head. "I don't know. Maybe? Yes?"

"Care to explain?" Tzuyu said, finally deciding to join the interrogation. Now that Nayeon had admitted her feelings, Tzuyu didn't feel so bad about asking things.

"Well, we were sort of having a moment in her tent."

"When were you in her tent?" Jihyo questioned. 

"I managed to sneak in despite your efforts to keep us apart with the help of your girlfriend!" Nayeon looped her arms around Tzuyu, who had to bend a little to make the other girl comfortable.

"Okay, well, what happened in the tent?"

"Nothing! Ugh-- I messed up. We were just cuddling, I guess. But then Sana came, and I panicked and pushed Dahyun away. I told her to go after Sana to tell her nothing was going on between us."

"But there was something there…" Momo suggested.

"I mean, I guess. And I don't know why, but I think she felt it too. I was just a coward," Nayeon sighed, massaging her temples with her fingertips. "I didn't want to scare her away, but I think I ended up doing just that. She even avoided me at lunch."

Jihyo's mouth opened a little as she recalled their lunch. "I did notice you two sitting apart without being told to do so. That was a first." 

"Ugh-- she hates me now, doesn't she?" Nayeon asked.

Tzuyu shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure she actually really likes you."

"--Love even." Momo added.

"You think so?"

Momo shrugged. She didn't want to reveal too much. "Probably. You may just have to wait to find out." 

"Huh?"

Jihyo glared at Momo and pulled Nayeon ahead. "Eh, don't worry about it, Nayeon! Let's go shopping."

\--

Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung made good progress up the trail. They had been hiking for an hour and a half, and were about three-quarters of the way. While there wasn't much ground left to cover, the two inexperienced climbers were beginning to show signs of fatigue. 

"Chaeng, can we take a break again?" Sana asked in between staggered breaths. She had to stop to drink water.

Dahyun rested her hand on Sana's shoulder, catching a breath as well. "I can't feel my legs anymore," she cried.

Chaeyoung still had plenty of energy in the tank to keep going, but she didn't mind stopping for her friends. "I suppose this is a good time to take a break if anything. You'll really need your legs to get to the top."

"What do you mean?" Dahyun immediately stood upright, shooting daggers at Chaeyoung. 

"It might be the hardest part of this trail. Just a little bit," the younger squeaked. 

Dahyun yelled into the distance and then took a calming breath in. "Why did I sign up for this again?" she huffed.

"The things we do for love?" Chaeyoung cooed.

Without much warning, Dahyun plopped down in the middle of the path, hiding her smitten smile from her friends. "Ah…why do you have to say it like that?" she groaned.

"It is what it is," Chaeyoung replied, sticking out her tongue, knowing how easily embarrassed Dahyun would get. 

Sana shook her head. "You're such a child," she said, looping her arms around Dahyun, dragging her off to the side. "Don't block the path, Dubu!" 

Dahyun whined, "There's no one else here."

Sana sat beside her. "You never know. Someone might come running."

"I can't believe we aren't done yet! How much longer, Chaeng?" Dahyun complained.

"Hey, you agreed to Jeongyeon's plan. This is part of it. Though I honestly can't believe you agreed in the first place." Chaeyoung sat across from them, took out the snack bar that she'd packed, and started munching. "I didn't think you had it in you, Dubu."

"Well, I didn't come to this trip thinking I would be confessing my feelings to someone I've liked for a few years now."

"How did you know you had feelings for her?" asked Chaeng who was still busy chewing on her granola bar.

Dahyun didn't really need to think hard. She could recall the moment vividly in her head. Nayeon came over to her apartment on a night when Sana was working late and she was feeling depressed and lonely. At that time, Dahyun had been texting Nayeon and mentioned that she hadn't eaten all day, and less than an hour later, Nayeon came knocking on her door with a whole feast in hand.

That night was different. Dahyun didn't know what it was, but something just clicked for her. She was so damn beautiful, inside and out. Nayeon, with her bunny smile, bare face, and baggy clothes, had captured her heart. Dahyun didn't know it at that time, but she really would never get it back. 

"We were hanging out one night, just the two of us, and in my heart, I just knew." Dahyun looked up at the sky and took another deep breath in. "I'm quite scared, honestly. I can't tell if she likes me or if she just thinks of me as a friend. But I know I don't want to mess up again."

Sana raised her brow. "Again?"

"I did like someone else before Nayeon, but I never had the guts to tell her anything. When I finally came to my senses, I was too late and I knew I could never be with her. But I'm way over that now," Dahyun laughed sheepishly.

Sana almost wanted to probe further, but she decided to keep to herself. 

Chaeyoung folded her arms and leaned slightly backward. "So that's why you're going all-in now?"

"Yeah, you can say that. I just don't want to miss my chance at love again. It's all or nothing, I suppose." Dahyun gave a half shrug. "I'm going to risk it all."

"You got this." Two thumbs up and a bright smile from Chaeyoung. "I believe in you!"

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Dahyun slumped over and buried her head in her hands.

Dahyun still had doubts, not about her feelings, but about Nayeon's-- especially after the incident in her tent. Though, everyone seemed convinced that Nayeon had feelings for her too, so maybe they were right and she was just thinking a little too much.

"She'd be crazy not to," Sana interjected after not having spoken for a while.

Chaeyoung agreed. For the most part. "I'm rooting for you, Dahyun-- even though I think you and Nayeon would make the dorkiest couple ever," she teased.

Dahyun narrowed her eyes at Chaeyoung. "I will let that slide, Chaeng. Just because I need you alive to guide us to the top."

"Does that mean you two are ready to go again?"

"What? Hang on, we barely just sat down! Five more minutes!" Dahyun protested. She nudged the girl beside her. "Sana, tell her you also want to rest more."

"I'm okay, I think," Sana half-smiled and tilted her head to the side. She looked at Chaeyoung who was fiddling with her backpack straps, looking ready to leave. "We can keep going if you want."

Dahyun shot daggers at Sana too.

"Yes!" Chaeyoung cheered, practically jumping up. "Okay, Dubu, you can start going up now."

"I-- ugh-- okay, I guess I can go." Dahyun slowly stood up, pretending to be somewhat mad. Once she had managed to stretch her legs, she started sprinting away from her friends. "Catch up, slowpokes." 

She really was a dork, Chaeyoung thought, laughing to herself a little. "Where did that energy even come from?" Chaeyoung offered a hand to Sana who was still sitting on the floor. 

She gladly accepted. "Thanks, Chaeng Chaeng."

\--

The climb did not get any easier thereafter but at least Sana, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung could see that the end was near. A steep pile of haphazardly stacked boulders stood between them and the peak. It was going to be a climb and a difficult one at that.

"Maybe you two should take a break again before we keep going. Enjoy the view a bit. You need to focus on your steps for this last push," Chaeyoung instructed.

Sana caught her breath, both hands still on her knees, and looked up just to admire the view. The lake looked gorgeous from where they stood. She wished she could appreciate it more, but she was quite winded.

"Chaeng. This. Is. Perfect," Dahyun said in between gasps for air. 

"I told you so," Chaeyoung replied, a smug smile quickly forming on her face. "You can thank me now if you want."

"Ugh if I have to, then I guess," Dahyun jokingly grumbled, before walking over to envelop the other girl in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Chaengie!" 

"If you want to thank me, let me go! You're so sweaty--yuck!" Chaeyoung very much looked like a cat who did not want to be held. 

Dahyun knew what she was doing when she went in for the hug. She refused to let go until she also started to feel gross and sticky.

Dahyun admired the view again. She couldn't wait to share it with Nayeon later. "Nayeon would really love this, wouldn't she?" she asked.

Chaeng beamed. "How could she not? It's beautiful up here. It's not every day you see something this breathtaking." 

"It is breathtaking in more ways than one," Dahyun quipped, "Though I still don't know how you're going to get her up here."

"She'll do it for you," Sana said without any signs of doubt.

"Yeah, Sana's right." Chaeyoung flashed Dahyun a tight-lipped smile. "Knowing Nayeon, and how much she cares about you, she'll probably run here just to make sure you're okay." 

"Thanks-- both of you. I appreciate the reassurance."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Chaeng asked. "Dahyun, you first. Watch your step, yeah?"

"Okay, here I go." 

Dahyun used the surrounding rocks as leverage to climb higher up. 

Dahyun tried to make room for Sana, but there was no way two people could safely fit, so she decided to keep going up alone. "I'll meet you two on that bigger rock." 

"Be careful!" Chaeng cautioned, but Dahyun didn't even look back.

"Well, there she goes." Chaeyoung gestured for Sana to move, but the other girl seemed to be in deep thought. "Sana, hey, you can go ahead."

"Oh sorry. I-- uhh-- just zoned out for a little bit."

"Are you okay?" 

Sana bit her lip. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey, I don't want you climbing up if you're not focused."

"I'm okay, Chaeng. Really!" Sana insisted.

"If you say so…"

Chaeyoung couldn't help but feel that Sana was not telling the whole truth. But that would only be the least of her problems.

Somewhere above them, Dahyun-- feeling extra confident with her new-found climbing skills-- shouted, "Hey, Chaengie, watch this!" 

Dahyun was preparing to jump onto a rock that was a few feet away from her. The top looked wide enough and it seemed like a good place for her to wait for her friends.

Little did she know, the base of the rock was actually much narrower, making it extremely unstable and definitely not suitable for anyone to stand on, let alone jump across to.

"Dahyun, what are you doing! Wait! That rock isn't--"

Before Chaeyoung could complete her sentence, Dahyun had already jumped and when she landed, the rock and her ankle dislodged from its proper place. 

Powerless against gravity, Dahyun waved her arms in a desperate attempt to remain standing but there was no saving herself from the fall. Her ankle had already given way and what she thought was a stable platform, collided with another.

Dahyun landed on her butt, one rock over from her initial target. She looked up at the relocated boulder and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't trigger a rockslide, she thought. But she definitely could not ignore the sharp pain that suddenly shot up her leg. 

She winced in pain as she gripped her ankle.

"Dahyun!" Sana shouted, beginning her ascent up to the girl, "Are you okay?"

Dahyun managed to utter a faint "I'm okay".

Noticing that Sana was rushing up, Chaeyoung cautioned, "Be careful, Sana! I don't want you getting hurt too." 

Sana nodded. She then placed her steps more carefully and examined each rock before moving on. Chaeyoung followed behind her, mimicking every step. The two eventually reached Dahyun and each of them stood on separate rocks.

"Do you think you can make room for me on that rock, Dubu?" Chaeyoung asked. 

Dahyun scooted over as best she could. Chaeyoung carefully stepped over and squatted beside her. The younger inspected her body for any injuries. Besides the minor gashes on her elbows, it was only really Dahyun's ankle that was in bad shape.

"Dahyun, what were you thinking!" Chaeyoung scolded.

"I-I don't know-- I thought I could make it."

Neither Chaeyoung nor Sana wanted to think about what would have happened had the rock not collided with another and Dahyun actually triggered a rockslide.

Dahyun was lucky that a sprained (possibly broken) ankle was the extent of her injuries. It could have been so much worse. 

"Well, at least you won't be lying now," Chaeyoung teased. 

"Chaeng…" Sana scowled, "It's not funny! She's hurt." 

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just teasing. Here let's have you call Jeongyeon and we can let her know about the situation."

Dahyun raised her head. "Wait, I don't have my phone. It fell in the lake with me so I left it in my tent to dry."

"Sana, please tell me you have yours."

"I-- uh-- I thought you had yours. Mine is in my bag. Back at camp."

"Did none of us bring our phones up? Why didn't you bring your phone?" Chaeyoung cried, directing the question to Sana. 

"Well, Miss Experienced Climber, I thought you would be more prepared. I knew I wouldn't have had good reception so I didn't take mine. What's your excuse?" Sana retorted.

Chaeyoung facepalmed. "I forgot to bring a charger so I left my phone at the camp. It was at 30% and would have died if I brought it anyway. Momo and the others were supposed to buy a new cord for me when they went shopping."

A frustrated Sana ran her hands through her hair. "And you didn't think to share that with us before we left for this trek? What are we supposed to do now? How will they find us? Dahyun's hurt. She needs help!"

"Will you two stop bickering for a second. First of all, I'm not dying! I'm fine. I just need a little help. Secondly, we all messed up by not bringing phones, so let's not point fingers. And third, I don't know-- maybe they'll just know where to go, y'know?"

"Dahyun's right," Chaeyoung said, "Except for that last part. I don't think they'll be able to track us without a location. None of them have climbed here before."

"So what are we going to do?" Sana asked, pouting her lips.

Chaeyoung stood up and took a deep breath in. She knew what she had to do. "I'll go back down and get help," she said, "You two can stay up here and wait for me to come back. I'll bring Nayeon and a first aid kit."

Sana and Dahyun's jaws slacked.

"Chaeng, you know y-you don't have to do that! We can just go back down," Dahyun stuttered.

"You've come all this way, Dubu. I'd hate to see it go to waste. Plus, I can probably get down in less than an hour. It's climbing up that's much harder."

Dahyun, being a sap, already had tears welling in her eyes. "You're the best, Chaeyoung!" 

"Be careful going down, Chaeng," Sana said.

"I'll be okay. Those words are probably better suited for you two anyway," Chaeyoung laughed before setting off. 

\--

Back at the camp, Jeongyeon and Mina began to grow antsy. They hadn't received any calls from Chaeyoung, Dahyun, or Sana, and time was ticking. 

"Do you think we should call them?" Mina asked, a worried frown forming on her face. 

"Give them time! They're probably going to call soon. Maybe Dahyun and Sana are just slow climbers." Jeongyeon shrugged.

"Jeong, they left almost 3 and a half hours ago. We still haven't heard anything. The rest are on the way back."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can we call them please?"

"Okay, okay, I'll go call Chaeyoung. Wouldn't want to distract the other two."

Jeongyeon took out her phone and began to call Chaeyoung. When they heard a familiar ringtone coming from one of the tents, they knew Chaeyoung must have left her phone behind.

"Okay, how about we call Dahyun?" Mina suggested.

"Babe, she fell in the lake with her phone. I gave her a bag of rice to put it in."

The worry in Mina's face became very obvious. "It's okay. You know what? We still have Sana. Can you call her please?"

Jeongyeon nodded and immediately pulled Sana's contacts. She put the phone on speaker mode so Mina could also hear. 

The two waited patiently for the call to connect but it didn't even ring. 

"Ugh what is going on?" Mina let out a frustrated grunt.

"No reception. That's probably it." 

Mina shook her head. "Those three are such--"

"--Such what?" Chaeyoung appeared behind them making both Jeongyeon and Mina jump.

"Chaeyoung! What the hell are you doing here? Where are Sana and Dahyun?" Jeongyeon asked, hunched over, hand still gripping her chest from the fright.

"Oh...uh--well, we ran into some trouble…" Chaeyoung rubbed the back of her neck.

"Son Chaeyoung! What happened?" Mina yelled.

Right as Chaeyoung was about to say what happened, the three turned their attention to loud voices coming their way. Nayeon, Jijyo, Tzuyu, and Momo had arrived from their little shopping trip. 

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jihyo asked, realizing that something was amiss. Chaeyoung wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't part of the plan. 

"Where are Sana and Dahyun?" Tzuyu added, looking equally confused. 

"Go on," Momo prodded. 

Chaeyoung laughed nervously. "Well…"

"Oo, why are we all circling? What's happening?" an oblivious Nayeon chimed in, standing across from Chaeyoung. She began to count the bodies present. "Where are Sana and Dahyun?"

"They're still up at the trail," Chaeyoung began, "There was a little accident. You see-- umm-- Dahyun--"

The smile on Nayeon's face quickly faded, replaced by immense concern. "Something happened to Dahyun?"

Chaeyoung bit her lip. "Yeah, she kind of injured herself. She tried to jump on a rock that was not stable and fell--"

Everyone gasped.

"--but she's okay. Kind of. It could have been worse."

"Take me to her," Nayeon said without hesitation. 

Jeongyeon couldn't tell if this was all an act or if Chaeyoung was being serious. "Wait, she really got hurt?"

Chaeyoung nodded. 

"Damn it, Jeong! I knew this plan was stupid," Jihyo barked. 

"Well, how was I supposed to know she would do something so reckless!"

"You know how she can be sometimes. When she's quiet, she's really quiet, but when she's excited, she's practically uncontrollable."

"What's going on here? Why are you two yelling at each other?" Nayeon interjected. "We should stop wasting time and hurry up and bring Dahyun and Sana back."

Jihyo tried to signal Jeongyeon to tell Nayeon the truth, but the other refused. 

Jihyo sighed. "Look, Nayeon, we have to tell you something…"

"What?" 

"Dahyun-- she's-- you're right. We should go up and bring her down now. Before the sun begins to set," Jihyo said. 

Jeongyeon released the breath she was holding. 

"Chaeyoung, will you lead the way?" Nayeon asked.

"Sure. Are we all going then?"

Everyone nodded. They all wanted to be there for their friend. They could care less about a few camping items.

"Well, the sun would likely have set by the time we head back down. I'm going to need you all to bring your flashlights and some waters. I'll go grab the first aid kit." 

They quickly gathered their supplies and locked away their wallets and more expensive items in their cars.

"Everyone, follow close!" Chaeyoung led the way. 

\--

The sun was beginning to drop lower and lower into the horizon. From where Dahyun and Sana sat, they could easily admire the beauty of it. The rich purple hues blending with the warm orange. It was amazing. And even more stunning with the lake below reflecting it back up.

The pair hadn't said much to each other in the hours that passed since Chaeyoung had left them. Sana would just check in every now and then to make sure Dahyun was feeling okay, but other than that, they remained silent.

It wasn't bad or anything. They were best friends and they were used to it. After having lived together for so long, they'd grown comfortable in all their silences.

"Are you still okay?" Sana checked in again, making Dahyun laugh.

"Yes, for the fifth-- or sixth time-- I lost count-- I'm okay, Sana."

"Good. Just checking." 

They both breathed deep.

"Sunsets are so pretty. I wish I could take a picture of this." Dahyun said. She was kind of tired of being quiet. 

Sana laughed to herself. "Well, if you hadn't fallen in the lake, maybe you could have," she teased.

"Momo pushed me in!" Dahyun rebutted, furrowing her brows and pouting her lips.

Sana smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

Dahyun loved that Bout Sana. She could always match Dahyun's energy. If she wanted peace and quiet, Sana would let her be and just sit with her. If she wanted to be wild and crazy, Sana would hype her up just as well.

And perhaps,the best part of it all was that she never had to tell Sana. She just knew. Sana just knew her and how she felt. Well, except maybe for Nayeon. Sana actually seemed surprised about that.

But maybe she played a part in that. 

"Sana?" Dahyun squeaked, still enveloped in Sana's embrace.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really not know I had feelings for Nayeon?"

Sana released Dahyun, giving herself some space to answer the question. "No, I actually didn't. I don't know-- I just never thought about you two like that."

"Well, I guess I didn't say anything either, huh?"

The corner of Sana's lips curled up. "No," she chuckled. "You really didn't."

Dahyun scratched her head. "I guess that's my fault then."

"Maybe I should have paid more attention."

What Sana said made Dahyun realize that there was still a secret she'd never told her best friend. And it was probably the reason she subconsciously hid her feelings towards Nayeon away from Sana.

"No, you really couldn't have figured it out. I think I hid it from you-- but not on purpose, of course!" Dahyun confessed. 

Sana furrowed her brows. "Huh?" What do you mean?"

"Well, I suppose now might be the best time to finally say this before anything else happens tonight--"

"Dahyun, what are you talking--"

"I used to really like you," Dahyun admitted. "But I'm over it now, of course." She laughed it off. 

Sana was taken aback by the sudden revelation. "You liked me before?" she whispered. 

Dahyun nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I was scared. We had just moved in together and we were close friends. I didn't want to scare you away."

"But our friends got together," Sana pointed out.

"It's different with you. I don't know. You just became my best friend; and by then, I didn't want to risk losing that."

Sana rested her head on the cliffside and took it all in.

Dahyun fiddled with her fingers. "I don't want things to be weird between us now. I promise I'm way, way, way, over you."

Sana looked at her again and smiled. She laughed a little before she said, "I know. You love Nayeon now."

"Gosh, I can't believe I told you that. I must have knocked my head on this rock really hard. I've kept that secret for so long I almost forgot about it."

Sana reached out to hold Dahyun's hand. "Thank you for sharing, Dahyun. It's-- it's really brave of you. Though I wished you had told me sooner."

"Sorry, I was scared when I had feelings for you and when I moved on, I thought it would just make things weird."

"Is that what you were trying to talk about earlier? When we were with Chaeng?"

Dahyun nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, I guess part of me has always wanted to let you know too." 

"Well, now I do. And you know what? Nothing has changed. I'm still your best friend and I still love you the same."

"I'm glad." Dahyun flashed her a crooked grin. "Thank you, Sana."

"Hey, what do you say we get you to the peak?" Sana suggested.

"What? How?"

"I can carry you on my back." Sana stood up and offered Dahyun a hand. 

"Sana, no. It's fine. I can say what I need to say here."

"Yeah, but this isn't what we came here for. You wanted it to be special when you told Nayeon how you felt. I want to help you do that."

"Sana, you're gonna make me cry."

"That's okay, you can cry. I'll cry with you," Sana giggled. "What do you say?"

"If you really don't mind, then yes. Please help me up to the peak." Dahyun took Sana's outstretched hand and pulled herself up, careful not to put any weight on her injured leg.

Sana wore her small hiking bag in front of her and bent down so Dahyun could hop on her back easily. "We're almost there anyway. Just a short climb up." She carefully held onto Dahyun as the girl climbed on, wrapping her arms around the girl's thighs. 

Sana adjusted Dahyun to make it easier for herself and make the other more comfortable.

"Thanks for doing this, Sana. You really didn't have to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Sana said, readying to take her first step. "Hold me tight."

Dahyun did as instructed. She rested her head on Sana's shoulder. Another way of saying thanks. 

Sana took a deep breath before taking her first step. She made sure to test if the rock was stable before moving on. It took ten grueling minutes to reach the top with another person on her back, but they eventually made it.

"Thank you, Sana." Dahyun repeated.

\--

Chaeyoung led the climb up, keeping a similar (but slightly faster pace) with that group. Not that she had much of a choice, Nayeon was pretty much rushing everyone up.

They reached the base of the final incline where Dahyun and Sana were supposed to be but found no one up those rocks.

"What's going on? Where are they?" Jihyo asked as everyone came filing in.

"I don't know. They were supposed to be on that rock up there." Chaeyoung pointed. She climbed up alone leaving everyone else behind. 

"Should we go up there too?" Tzuyu asked Jihyo. 

"Hold on, we can't all fit," she replied. "We have to go one at a time."

"KIM DAHYUN!" Nayeon shouted from the back hoping someone would reply. "MINATOZAKI SANA!" she called out again. 

"Why are you shouting!" yelled a familiar voice, coming from above all of them. Sana poked her head out from the cliff's edge. She was at the peak.

"Are you with Dahyun up there?" Jeongyeon asked. 

"She's here with me."

"We're coming up!" Nayeon declared, squeezing past all the other girls. 

"Whoa! Hold it. Be careful, Nayeon." Chaeyoung signaled for her to stop. "Watch where I step and don't rush this climb."

"No more accidents please!" Momo shouted.

Nayeon stopped dead in her tracks and held still. She waited for Chaeyoung to move before following behind her.

"Climb behind us one at a time!" Chaeyoung instructed.

Everyone formed a line, ready to go up and catch up to their friends.

"M'lady," Jeongyeon held a hand out for Mina to hold onto as she followed behind Nayeon. 

Mina flashed Jeongyeon a gummy smile and then proceeded to elbow the girl playfully. She was flustered and clearly caught off guard by her girlfriend's antics. 

"Please flirt later," Momo interrupted. 

Mina stuck out her tongue as she continued to move up. Jeongyeon kept her distance, watching her girlfriend's steps carefully. Momo followed after the couple. Tzuyu and Jihyo went last. 

Everyone appeared breathless as they reached the top, immediately stopping to catch their breath. Even Nayeon who had been very eager to get to the injured Dahyun had to pause.

"How the hell did you two make it up here when she's injured?" Nayeon asked Sana who was in the process of helping Dahyun stand up. 

"She carried me on her back," Dahyun replied. "I owe her one."

Standing up slowly, an injured Dahyun rested her weight onto Sana's shoulder as everyone made their way towards them. The girls formed a circle with Nayeon standing across from Dahyun. 

"Are you okay?" Nayeon asked gently. She wanted to reach out to Dahyun, but decided not to because she didn't know if the other girl was still mad about what had happened in the tent. 

"My ankle hurts like hell, but I'll be alright." Dahyun replied.

"So you ended up hurting yourself, huh?" Jeongyeon laughed.

Mina clicked her tongue. "Didn't I tell you to be careful too?" She ruffled Dahyun's hair, which the other girl quickly fixed.

"Yes and yes. I made a careless mistake and fell. I guess karma wanted to make me an honest person."

Everyone laughed but Nayeon.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" The oldest girl furrowed her brows. "Why are you all laughing?"

"Is there something you want to say, Dahyun?" Tzuyu egged her on.

Dahyun gulped. 

This was it. It was time to let Nayeon know.

Dahyun took a deep breath in and pulled her arm off of Sana's shoulder. "Sana, you can let me go now. I think I can stand on my own."

Sana nodded, retracting her hands from the girl's waist, watching to make sure Dahyun was indeed able to stand on her own.

"What's going on?" Nayeon asked, looking around, waiting for someone to tell her anything. 

"Nayeon, I have something to tell you." 

"Should I be worried?" 

"I don't know. Maybe." Dahyun nibbled on her bottom lip. 

She could feel her spine tingling from all the anxiety that was quickly building up. But then she looked around and saw all her closest friends. She could feel their love and support.

Time slowed down for Dahyun in that moment. She looked at Nayeon again. It brought her back to the night she realized her feelings for the girl. It took everything in her power not to tell her then.

But there was no stopping her now. 

"Nayeon, where do I even begin? Well, I guess I should first tell you that our friends have been helping me with something all of today."

"Okay, I did sense something was going on. I didn't think you would be the mastermind."

"To be honest, I didn't actually come up with the plan. That was Jeongyeon. But she came up with it to help me. With--" Dahyun stopped to take a deep breath. She was getting a little flustered. "She tried to help me do something about my feelings. Feelings for you."

The corner of Nayeon's lips curved upwards. "Feelings?" She raised a brow, wanting Dahyun to elaborate a little more. 

Dahyun huffed out another breath before proceeding. "Nayeon, I-- I wanted to tell you that I...love you. But not just as a friend." Dahyun locked eyes with Nayeon. "I'm in love with you," she plucked the courage to say.

There was silence and stillness as everyone waited for Nayeon to reply.

Nayeon beamed from cheek to cheek. She felt an immense amount of joy washing over her. "Is that really how you feel?"

Dahyun nodded.

Nayeon broke the circle and enveloped Dahyun in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I am in love with you too, Dahyun."

Everyone cheered when they heard Nayeon say the words back.

"Alright, everyone, let's give these lovebirds some room!" Chaeyoung shouted, pulling some of the girls along with her. "We made it up here! We might as well take some pictures before the sun completely sets right?"

The rest moved somewhere far enough and immediately took out their phones. 

Nayeon was still smiling from cheek to cheek. She moved her hands to cup Dahyun's face. "May I?" she asked, staring at Dahyun's lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss the girl she was in love with.

Dahyun laughed. "You may."

Without missing a beat, Nayeon closed the gap between them, holding Dahyun, making sure she still had support for her injured leg.

The kiss was gentle and slow, but it was more than enough to make Dahyun's brain go haywire. They pulled apart quickly because both of them realized they weren't alone and felt a few pairs of eyes watching them.

"Took you two long enough," Jihyo teased from afar.

"Privacy please!" Nayeon demanded.

Momo pulled Jihyo and Jeongyeon away, the other two making it difficult by resisting. "Aww come on, Mo. This is the culmination of my plan." But they eventually gave in when both their girlfriends glared at them.

Dahyun and Nayeon laughed at how ridiculous their friends were acting. But they really were always like this when people got together. Embarrassing, yes. Loving and supportive, also yes. They've done it to others and it was finally their turn.

"So, care to explain why karma made you an honest person?"

Dahyun clasped her hands behind her back and stood upright. "Well, the plan was-- and I admit, it's a little cheesy-- it was to trick you to come here by saying I got hurt even though I actually didn't. I thought you'd like the view and I wanted this moment to be special. But obviously I ended up actually hurting myself. And now you're here."

Nayeon realized she hadn't taken the time to actually look around her. She had been far too concerned with Dahyun's well-being earlier to pay attention to anything else. But after knowing that Dahyun was in fact okay, she began to admire the landscapes that surrounded her.

Dahyun was right, she did love the view. The lake and its neighboring mountains, under the glow of a gorgeous sunset, was like something out of an expensive painting. It was almost too beautiful to be real. 

Everything the light touched was tinted with a soft golden glow and it made Nayeon feel warm. She looked in front of her and Dahyun was still there, smiling brightly, watching her as she took everything in.

Nayeon was, though not openly admitted, a sucker for romantic gestures. 

"I don't know if I should be mad that you had planned to pretend to get hurt to get me to come here. But since you did actually get hurt, I guess you're okay." Nayeon quipped, patting Dahyun on her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the younger pout her lips.

"Thank you for thinking of me and wanting to make this moment special. It's really beautiful, Dahyun." Nayeon tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I don't think I could ever forget this. The view is amazing. You're amazing." 

Dahyun giggled. "To quote my guilty pleasure and your favorite TV show, 'you're my best view.' And I mean it." 

Nayeon burst out in laughter. "I take it back, you're such a dork."

"Well, would you consider dating this dork? Maybe?"

"I'll think about it." Nayeon stuck out her tongue.

Dahyun pouted and pretended to cry.

"Okay, you got me," Nayeon huffed, raising both her hands in defeat. "I'll go on a date with you, Dahyun. I'll go on many dates with you if you'll have me." Nayeon took a step closer towards Dahyun, arms wrapping around the girl's waist yet again.

Dahyun, in turn, rested her arms on Nayeon's shoulders. They were mere inches apart. "I'd really love that," Dahyun whispered before she closed the gap between them.

"Get a room!" Momo yelled. 

"This is a public area!" Chaeyoung added, joining the teasing session.

Jihyo covered Tzuyu's eyes. "Don't look, Tzuyu. This isn't for kids."

Without breaking their kiss, Nayeon waved her friends off, hoping they would be left alone. Unfortunately for her, none of her friends even listened; and mere seconds later, she and Dahyun found themselves at the center of yet another group hug initiated by Jeongyeon.

"Okay, in all seriousness, I'm really happy for you two." 

"Thanks, Jeong. We wouldn't be here without your diabolical mind," Dahyun replied.

"Although, you wouldn't have even gotten hurt if you just told me straight up," Nayeon said.

Dahyun shrugged. "What's the fun in that?"

"True, I suppose this view was worth your ankle."

"Well, I don't know about that. But I do know that I wouldn't have made it up here without Sana. She carried me on her back. Thanks, Sana. You're the best!"

Sana flashed her a tight-lipped smile. "Of course, Dahyun. I'll always be here when you need me."

"Sana best wingwoman!" Mina cheered.

Nayeon couldn't agree more. "The rest of you could never."

"Honorable mention to Chaeyoung because she made this trek twice!" Momo mentioned.

Nayeon pulled Dahyun close, holding her by the waist. "Looks like we lucked out in the friend department, huh, Dahyun?"

A teary-eyed Dahyun nodded. "We definitely did. Thanks, friends. I really do love you all!"

"We love you too, Dubu!" chanted the rest. 

What about me?"

"I guess we love you too, Nayeon."

Nayeon pouted, secretly enjoying it when her friends teased her like this.

\--

The group took a few pictures before they began to head back down the trail. Each friend took their turn supporting Dahyun, sometimes carrying her on their backs, but mostly just holding onto her. It was a struggle to get down because at some point the sun completely disappeared, but they eventually made it back to their campsite.

Once settled, Tzuyu and Jihyo started the campfire while Mina and Jeongyeon grilled some hotdogs. Chaeyoung, wanting to keep the good vibes flowing, took out her boombox and started playing some music. Momo gladly danced, pulling Sana and Nayeon along to join her as Dahyun sat beside Chaeng watching them.

Eventually, they all gathered together, circling the campfire, enjoying the music, savoring the food. It had been a long but unforgettable day for sure.

Dahyun looked around at the smiling faces of her friends.. Though she was still in a bit of pain, she really couldn't help but be happy seeing how much they genuinely loved one another.

Thankful was an understatement. She truly didn't know what she ever did to deserve people like them in her life.


End file.
